New Friends, New Problems
by Queen Baka
Summary: A fifteen year old girl is blind, wandering aimlessly around the Sinnoh region. She is befriended by some of the most rarest pokemon, the ledgends. What happends when some colletors want to get the them by kidnapping the girl as bate? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Blind

Hey everybody! This is my first time in the pokemon section so don't be mad if I suck writing the first couple of chapters. I do hope you enjoy.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 1: Lost and Blind

_A young girl of twelve or thirteen is standing in front of her parents' grave. She was wearing dark blue jeans with a green tang top. She had brown, shoulder length hair, and pale blue eyes, which had a blank stare to them._

Pale blue eyes open, staring blankly up at the morning sky. A silhouette of a girl about fifteen sits at the top of a hill in Sinnoh.

"Well, another day to wonder around the region of Sinnoh without being able to see where I'm going." The girl said now getting up to stand. She pulled out a poke ball and released her absol.

"Hey absol. We're just going to walk around and find the castle, say "hi" to the queen then go to the Tree of Beginning. How does that sound, absol?" The blind trainer asked her companion. Absol grunted and pulled on his trainers pant leg to lead the way.

Girl's POV

Ok being blind isn't that bad. I mean sure you cant see where you're going, but you can hear where you're going. That's the disadvantage. You don't know how far you are from, oh lets say, a cliff. That's what happened to me.

"Absol! Help me! Anybody!" I screamed.

I should have noticed the signs. Absol was trying to tell me that there was a drop off just five feet in front of me. But I did pay much attention to him. I really should have. Now I'm dangling off the edge of some odd high cliff, and I'm helpless. To top it all off, I'm loosing my grip on the rock. Oh god.

________________________________________________________________________

Blue ears perked up as they heard something in the distance. It sounds like a human scream. It's coming from the direction of the cliffs.

A lucario stood at the base of the castle's garden. Trying to figure out if he could still hear the cry for help.

________________________________________________________________________

Back at the cliff side absol tried to help his trainer up, back over the cliff face but to prevail.

"Absol go get help. Find a ranger, or anybody that can help. Hurry! I'm slipping!" The frightened girl commanded her loyal pokemon, with that, absol too off running to find the closets person (or pokemon) to help his trainer, heading in the direction of the castle where he could find help.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey guys, sorry for the shortness. I wanted to leave you hanging. Hey, just like our little blind girl here. *Laughs evilly*

**Well. Please tell me how you liked this chapter and any mistakes that I made. Reviews are welcomed or you can pm me for suggestions for the plot.**

**Hope to be able to write the next chapter soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue

Hey peoples I'm back with the next chapter. The girl's name is finally reveled in this chapter. Since it's spring break I should be able to up date regularly. Well I don't want to keep you guys waiting so on with the chapter.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: Rescue

Dangling off the side of a cliff face a fifteen-year-old girl continues to cry out for help. Oh, where is absol? Absol please hurry up. I can't hold on forever, but I have to try till he gets back.

Great. Just great. I'm dangling off the side of a cliff, and now absol is taking his sweet time looking for help. Well I hear water below, so if I fall I do hope that there aren't any big, sharp rocks at the bottom.

Just then there was a splitting sound as the rock that she was holding onto came loose and she plummeted to the bottom. As she relaxed, she felt something grab her by the waist she was being saved, but by who or more like what?

In the background she could hear someone call out her name, Chelsea.

Flash back

_A girl no more than thirteen was walking aimlessly around, not knowing that she was nearing a river with a fast going current. As she cried she fell into the river. _

"_Ah!" the terrified girl screamed as the current swept her away, her head bobbing up and down in the freezing water. _

_Something moved in the bushes. She was sure of it. Suddenly the water picked up speed. Now trashing her against the rocks that were in the way, hitting her head against a large rock she could only guess as she tried to keep her head up, but failing miserably._

_Out of nowhere, something leapt into the water, making a large splash. As she began to blank out something went under and she was on its back. The pokemon fought the currant and made it back to shore._

Two hours later

As Chelsea woke up she could hear voices in the background. She was able to make out the queen's worried voice and a new voice, one that she never heard before. Keeping her breathing calm and her eyes shut, she listened in on the conversation.

"Again thank you for helping her out. She's blind so she couldn't see where she was going. Good thing her absol ran into you when he did." The queen said, in a thankful voice. The other voice just grunted.

Then I heard absol come in jump on the bed that I was lying on. He lied down next to my side, nuzzling his nose into me.

"Absol must care for its master greatly if it came to find me." The second voice said clearly talking to the queen.

"Yes, he does. He saved her two years ago when she first went blind. She fell into a river, and absol came and got her out. They've been friends ever since." She replied.

With a groan, Chelsea sat up not even to both to open her pale blue eyes.

"Man, I hate it when I don't know where I'm going. Thanks absol." Chelsea said as her faithful pokemon licked her face with relief.

"Milady, good to 'see' you again. It's been a while." Chelsea said, greeting the queen.

"Who is this? I haven't heard his voice before."

"Oh, Chelsea, this is lucario. He's been a way for a while. He just made it back today. He's the one that saved you from falling." The queen replied.

________________________________________________________________________

And that raps up chapter 2. I need reviews to know what you all thought about the chapter and story so far. Let me know about any grammar mistakes or plot ideas for the future.

So till next time

bye


	3. Chapter 3: Lucario

Hey everybody and fellow ghosties I'm here with the next chapter, but before I let you all read it's time for the rewards. Parker1900 for my first review and anon foe my second you both will cookies! Well I don't want to keep you all waiting any longer.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Lucario

Sitting on a railing, on a balcony, in the castle was Chelsea thinking about the pokemon that saved her not four hours earlier, Lucario. He was reborn. Well that's what the Queen told her. She believed her. After all she's the one that took care of her after her parents died and she went blind.

Chelsea could hear soft footsteps as Lucario came up from behind. "Hi Lucario. I could hear you coming." Was all Chelsea said still staring blankly out at the water.

"Hmm. Milady has asked me to teach you how to see." Lucario said, now looking out in the same direction.

"Oh, how so?"

"You have a great deal of aura that can help you. I believe that you can learn how to see the auras of everything. So then you can 'see' where you're going and what's around you all the time."

"You really think so, Lucario?" Chelsea said with hope in her voice.

________________________________________________________________________

Outside Lucario guided Chelsea to the cave where Sir Aaron and he had used for training so very long ago. Walking, Lucario remembered all the things that had happened in his past life. How he himself had first learned how to use the aura. Also how he had been released from the staff by Ash.

Finally, coming to the opening to the cave Lucario lead her inside. "This is where we'll be training." Lucario told Chelsea.

"Where is here?"

"It's a cave that Sir Aaron and I used when he first taught me how to use aura. We can train in here without being disturbed."

"Oh, ok."

"Let's begin with the basics. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

________________________________________________________________________

Surprising it only took two days to learn how to use the aura around me. For the first time in a long time I was able to see in a way. Now I didn't have to worry as much about running into things, or just don't know where I'm going. I truly felt happy. Absol could tall too, since he jumped up on me.

Two days after that, I had mastered how to use the aura. Lucario was surprised that I had learned all of that so quickly. He told me that it took him years to learn it let alone master it.

________________________________________________________________________

At the end of the week, Absol and I were able to head out. The Queen had said that Lucario was going to come with us. I thought that would be great. When he came out, she described him in a human form. He was as tall as me, wore a yellow T-shirt, black jeans, and had blue hair with two spiked bracelets one on each wrist.

"It's easier for me to move around in human form. All of the legendaries do this when we travel out in the open." He said, joining my side.

"You take good care of her, Lucario. One day I hope that she can take the thrown when she's ready." The Queen told a very shocked Chelsea and surprised Lucario.

"Huh? You want me to take the thrown? Why?" Chelsea asked in a shocked voice.

"Remember Chelsea, you're the only child that I have even if you're not my biological daughter. You're still my daughter. With that I want you to take the thrown when you're ready to."

"Yes, of course I will, Mom. It's the least that I can do."

"We should get going before it gets much later, or we'll never make to the next town. There's someone that I want you to meet Chelsea." Lucario said in a calm voice.

"Huh, Who's that Lucario?" Chelsea asked him curiously.

"You'll find out when we get there. That is, if we can even leave first."

"Oh yeah. We might want to leave now huh? Well, see you later Mom. I'll make sure to come back soon. Especially for the festival and pokemon battles I want to be able to see who wins this year." Chelsea said, turning to the Queen to give her one last hug before leaving.

________________________________________________________________________

YAY! I made it to two full pages this time! I told you that it would get longer. I do hope that you liked this chapter. Please review.

Well bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4: Mew

Hopefully I can up date like I want to. It's going to be hard though since I have to get ready for U.I.L. with the orchestra. I really want to win sweepstakes like we did last year. Wish me luck with that, even if it's not till after spring break well, on with the chapter.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 4: Mew**

It hadn't even been a day before a girl came running up to us from the behind and jumped on Lucario's back, covering his eyes with her small hands.

"Lucario! I've missed you so much! When did you come? I see that you're with Chelsea." The hyper girl said to Lucario, still on his back.

"Gah! Mew will you get off of me? I just got back and it's nice to know that you missed me. Now, will you please get off of me?" Lucario said sounding a little irritated.

"OK Lucario. Hey Chelsea. How's Absol? And I heard about the great news that you're going to take the thrown. Congratulations." Mew spoke to her, as she got off of Lucario's back, releasing her hands from his eyes.

Looking Mew up and down, Chelsea could tell that she had medium length, pink hair (since she was a pink pokemon), had blue eyes (from what the Queen had told her), was slightly shorter than her, and had on pants, converse, and a form-fitting shirt (which was all probably all pink.)

"Thanks. Oh, did Mom tell you that Lucario was able to teach me how to use aura? Now I can see where I'm going and who I'm talking to." Chelsea replied as she pulled out Absol's poke ball to release him.

"Really? That's cool. How long did it take?"

"Only four days."

"Really? It took Lucario years to learn hoe to use it properly, you must be really talented."

"Yeah, I know. Well, shall we get going?"

"Do you even know where we're going?" Lucario asked, deciding to speak up.

"Uh…. no." Chelsea said, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

"Lucario where ARE we going?" Mew asked the other legendary. Lucario went over to her and whispered into her ear, making sure that Chelsea couldn't hear where they were going and why. After that, Mew just giggled at the thought that Chelsea will have no idea were they're going and why.

That is, until they get there and they intrudes her to _him. _ Though she had to admit that she didn't know how _he_ would take it meeting another human. Would she accept him for who and what he was? Would she accept his powers, the same ones that so many pokemon had and have always feared? There where so many questions that couldn't be answered until they get there.

________________________________________________________________________

Coming to a stop in a small clearing in the forest Mew said that she was getting tired of being in her human form.

"Can stop and make camp here for tonight? I want to be in my regular form again." Mew whined to nobody in particular.

"Sure. It's getting late anyway. I think anybody will see you. You can go ahead and turn back to normal. I'll get the fire going so that we can stay warm." Chelsea said, as her and her Absol went to find wood.

Mew quickly changed back to her normal state and settled in a nice buddle of branches and vines that were hanging just overhead.

"Hey aren't you going to change back Lucario?"

"Huh? Oh not yet. You better get to sleep. We need to leave early in the morning so we can get there before"— Lucario never got to finish his sentence because of a scream coming from where Chelsea had gone to find wood.

The wind by now had started to pick up, rustling the branches of the trees and the tall grass. To make things worse it started to pour rain. Without even knowing it, Lucario dashed into the forest in the direction of the scream. Mew changed into Pegeotto following Lucario.

This is bad. Dang it. We should have gone with her. Where was her Absol? Wasn't he with her?

________________________________________________________________________

Well I'm going to end it there mainly because I'm getting ready to crash. With only four hours of sleep wouldn't you also? Well I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter/story so far. If not, well, as Starbuck would say: Go frak yourself.

Remember reviews are welcomed.

Well, Later folks. I'm going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Great Lost

Hi everybody! I do hope that you're enjoying the last few days of spring break. Well I don't want you to be kept waiting. So here's chapter 5.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5: Great Lost **

Chelsea and her Absol were trapped inside of a cave that Absol had found. The entrance had collapsed and Absol was crushed under all the rocks and rubble, trying to push his trainer out of the way of more rocks. Just before that, Chelsea had tried to get into contact with Lucario and Mew.

Chelsea's POV

Absol had found a cave just under a few low tree branches that hid it perfectly. We both decided to go and investigate what was inside, if there was anything inside at all. Once we got in almost at once the ground above us started to shake dangerously. But before we were able to get out to safety, the entrance had fallen.

Out of shock, I screamed. I knew that it wouldn't be long before we ran out of air to breathe with. Quickly looking around, I found some crystals that I could use to contact Lucario and Mew. We needed help, and fast.

Slowly, I made my way over to the crystals, trying to maneuver around the rocks that had fallen, Absol never leaving my side. I made it to the blue out lined stones, and used aura to make it work.

"Lucario. Lucario are you there? Can you hear me?" I said speaking into the crystal, keeping my eyes closed to keep complete focus. After a few moments there was finally an answer.

"Chelsea, where are you? What happened? We heard you scream." Lucario said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Lucario we got trapped in a cave"— Suddenly Absol pushed me out of the way, just in time for the earth overhead fell right where I was only a moment ago. All I heard was the crashing of rocks and yelp that could've only had come from Absol. Once the dust had cleared, the only thing that I could do was stare in shock.

I crawled over to the pile of rocks and debris. I could only sit there. There was a slow flow of a warm liquid seeping through the rubble to the ground. I knew then that Absol was dead. He died protecting me. But why, was I really worth it?

Out of nowhere I started crying my eyes out, yelling Absol over and over. Then I cursed him for leaving me here in this cave alone. Then I started to curse my parents for the same reason. They had left me, to let me to defend for myself for a year. Last I started to blame myself for all of it.

________________________________________________________________________

Lucario's and Mew's POV

Lucario and I heard from Chelsea then something cut her off. We both knew that wasn't ever a good sign. I started to panic and moved in circles above his head chanting, "What do we do?" over and over. Lucario on the other hand, looked like he knew exactly what to do.

Since I didn't know where Chelsea was at, I'd just have to use aura to guide us to her. "Mew stop that and come on. We don't have time for this. Something has happened to cut her off. We need to go, now!" I know that I was yelling toward the end, but we really needed to find her.

I took off running while changing back into my pokemon form. I could get more speed like that. Narrowly missing trees and shrubs, I could faintly sense Chelsea's aura, but none of her Absol's. Something must have to have happened to him while inside the cave. Panicking more and more by the second, I speed up, Mew trying feverously to keep up with me.

________________________________________________________________________

Chelsea's POV

I was by now freezing. Another part of the cave had fallen, getting my leg and my side. I knew I had a broken leg and had lost a lot of blood. To make matters worse, I was loosing oxygen, and fast. I wouldn't be able to last much longer in my condition.

Just as I started to blank out I faintly heard voices and an explosion. Then, my world went blank.

________________________________________________________________________

Mew's POV

Lucario called out to Chelsea from outside of the cave. After there wasn't an answer, he used Aura Sphere to blast the rubble out if the way. Once the dust cleared, there was a new opening.

Not wasting anytime, we ran into the collapsed cave. In the dim light, we saw a crumpled figure on the ground. I couldn't bear to get any closer. Lucario though, rushed over to it.

________________________________________________________________________

Lucario's POV

I went over to Chelsea's side to check if she was still breathing. She was, but barely. She had a huge gash in her left side. By the way her leg was bent, I knew that her leg was broken. Looking around, I saw the other half of the cave was also in ruins. That wasn't all though, they were blood tainted, along with the ground in which the lay. That meant only one thing, Absol.

Returning to Chelsea, I carefully picked her up in my arms, once more changing into my human form. I nodded over to Mew who went out of the cave. Once outside we rushed over to the Pokemon Center. There Nurse Joy could call a real doctor to help her.

It took the rest of the night to make it to the town. By dawn, we made it to the Pokemon Center. We didn't have to worry about other trains because of the time. Which was good because Nurse Joy nearly jumped out of her skin seeing us, one because of Chelsea and second because of my eye color.

"Nurse Joy we need a room to stay in. Can we have one?" Mew said, quick on her toes.

"Yes, here's the room key. Go up stairs and I'll call a doctor." Nurse Joy said in a frantic, picking up the phone, calling for a doctor.

________________________________________________________________________

I do believe that this would be a good place to stop for now. Remember that if you have any questions that you can pm me. Like always it would be nice to have reviews.

**Now, I'm off to try and find a way to earn money to buy a wii (without an allowance and no job, I'm not old enough to have a part time one).**

**Well next time**

**-Baka-**


End file.
